El amor llega tarde o temprano
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El amor llega tarde temprano. Takato Saijou habia escuchado eso antes y ahora podia comprenderlo con la llegada de Azumaya Junta. Ese ángel pervertido ponía todo su mundo de cabeza. Lo odiaba a la vez que lo amaba.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Wow! ¿Yo escribiendo Yaoi? Pero si soy una santa, bueno casi, si no no estuviera aquí escribiendo sobre uno de los animes y mangas que está volviendo locas a las mujeres por tan hermoso desarrollo de la historia que nos están dando. Si preguntan, si, estoy al corriente con el manga y con el anime así que puedo escribir esto con total libertad.**

 **Si no han visto el anime, vallan a verlo aunque este un poco censurado, si no han visto el manga, esta realmente muy bueno, tiene todo lo que le han quitado al anime y mucho más, créanme que los o las va atrapar. Es demasiado lindo y no tienes que esperar una semana por otro capítulo.**

 **En fin. Espero que este primer capítulo de muchos que voy a escribir, les guste. Y como su capítulo normal. Tiene ligeros roces.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

No se tenía que hacer una presentación a ese hombre que tenía 20 años de experiencia como un actor de primera, su nombre era fácil de recordar, su apariencia, su delgada figura como su hermosa fisionomía era lo que todos recordaban, su mirada salvaje y su actitud orgullosa, si; estamos hablando de Takato Saijou, el hombre que hasta hace cinco años tenía el puesto número uno de los hombres más atractivos del medio del espectáculo.

Y si, era necesario recordar que había sido, en tiempo pasado, ahora había otro hombre más atractivo, Azumaya Junta. Aquel hombre que no sólo le había quitado ese puesto, si no que era aquel hombre que también le gustaba devorar a Takato-san, era aquel ángel calenturiento del cual ahora podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con intensidad y le recordaba cuán enamorado estaba de él.

Si, Takato Saijou amaba a Azumaya Junta y ese era un secreto que lo compartiría poco a poco.

Takato-san o como algunos lo conocen **"Totaka-chan"** siempre fue un chico que hacía enamorar a cualquier persona, cuando nació, las enfermeras peleaban por cuidarlo. Cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, era muy querido por las niñas y sus maestras. Incluso en San Valentín, era muy bien conocidas las filas y el tiempo que se tenían que esperar para que pudieran dar su chocolate al niño prodigio de ocho años que saltó a la fama para después tener 20 años de experiencia y una carrera sin igual.

Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo, no había sentido aquellas emociones que siempre presumian todos. El amor.

¿Qué era el amor? Tal vez un sentimiento utilizado para la mercadotecnia. Sabía lo que era querer, quería a sus padres como también había querido a su abuela. Sabía lo que era desear, deseaba ser el mejor actor, deseaba ser el actor más representativo de Japón y deseaba que su nombre estuviera en lo más alto. Había muchos sentimientos los cuales podia describir y entender a la perfección pero el amor, era totalmente diferente.

Desconocía totalmente si en algún momento de su vida, dio su primer beso a una mujer, no podia recordarlo y era mejor no hacerlo. No había sentido total cariño y aprecio por otra persona, no había algo que todo ese tiempo había deseado. O eso pensaba hasta que llegó ese ángel pervertido que se encargó de poner todo su mundo de cabeza.

Aquellos roces, aquellas caricias y aquellos largos besos que le hacía olvidar hasta su nombre, era lo que provocaba ese hombre. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una simple calentura de ese ángel, el cual al final en cuenta, podría llegar a cansarse y olvidarse. Pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, todos esos toques, se convirtieron en satisfacción, su cabeza estaba hecha un nudo y sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentia.

Nunca le diría pero era muy evidente con aquellos jadeos y las emociones que se juntaban en su cuerpo, se sentia tan bien como a la vez estaba prohibido. Eran dos hombres teniendo ese tipo de relación, era algo un tanto mal visto a pesar de que estaban en la actualidad y todas esos estereotipos ya no importaban. Pero eran figuras públicas, eran personas importantes.

Ya no sabía que pensar Takato-san. Amaba a ese ángel pervertido que se metía entre sus piernas para hacerlo sentir bien aunque al día siguiente tuviera un dolor de caderas que no aguantaría pero como era un profesional, tenía su disimular que no pasaba nada.

 ** _-El amor llegará tarde o temprano Takato-kun y cuando lo descubras, verás lo maravilloso que es disfrutar estar al lado de alguien que amas con todo tu ser..._**

Takato Saijou podia recordar que alguien me dijo esas palabras, tal vez al principio sólo las había ignorado pero ahora que se encontraba en aquella gran cama de esa casa que no era suya y a **"Chunta"** sobre suyo besando y acariciando para enloquecerlo. Se dio cuenta de cuanta razón tenía.

 **-¡Chunta! ¡No!**

 **-Aguanta un poco más Takato-san** -Jadeaba. El vaivén era frenético. **\- Te amo Takato-san**

Y eran esas palabras que hacía enloquecer su corazón, que ponía su cerebro en blanco y que sus labios sólo querían buscar los contrarios. Era ese momento cuando se dejaba llevar y olvidaba quien era, lo único que mantenía en mente, era que igual amaba a ese ángel pervertido. Aunque siendo sinceros, se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido en querer sentir más a Chunta.

Y daba igual. El amor le había llegado de golpe pero valía la pena, podía sentirse completo y satisfecho de ello. Podía sonreirle y mostrarle un lado que todos desconocen. Podía amarlo y demostrarle al mundo a quien le pertenecía. Este sólo era el inicio del romance entre Takato Saijou y Azumaya Junta. Los dos hombres más deseados pero que para ellos, sólo deseaban al otro.

El amor era realmente difícil...

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Como dije al principio. Espero que este sea uno de los tantos que voy a escribir. No suelo escribir mucho yaoi pero me voy a esforzar para que sean buenos fics que todos ustedes puedan disfrutar.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 11 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
